Thank You, Ms Faragonda
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Faragonda let out a soft moan before opening her eyes slightly. Seeing Bloom above her, she smiled and reached up for the hand that still rested on her cheek. "Bloom."
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You, Ms Faragonda**

* * *

After sitting in the hall with the rest of the school for dinner, Bloom found herself wandering the halls, wrapped in her blanket. She wasn't really sure where she was going, she just let herself walk. Before she knew it, she was standing in the clearing in front of her Headmistress. Sitting down in front of her, she looked up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ms Faragonda. If I could have been there to help you, I would have." She whispered, "I wish I could have. I-I don't know if I could have done anything, but at least then I would have been there to help you." She sniffed, wiping her cheeks.

Getting up, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed her trapped mentor on the cheek, much like she had last year. Standing back, she brushed the back of her hand across her cheek, "Sweet dreams Ms Faragonda." She whispered, sitting down at the base of the trunk, "Sweet dreams."

Pulling the thin blanket around her shoulders tighter, she closed her eyes, falling asleep against the rough bark.

* * *

The next morning, the Winx rushed to find Ms Griselda. None of them had seen Bloom since dinner the night before. After what they had been through in the last couple of days, they were worried and thought it best to seek help. After explaining all this to Griselda, they waited for her say something.

Sighing, she fixed her glasses and looked at each fairy in turn. "I have an idea where your friend has gone," She waved her hand, "Go and eat, I'll find her."

Turning around, she left the hall, heading straight for the clearing. It didn't take her long to get there, nor did it take long to spot her wayward student, still curled up against the tree. Sighing once more, she walked up to her and shook her head. "Oh Bloom." Crouching down beside the sleeping girl, she shook her shoulder, calling out her name.

Slowly the red head woke up, her bright blue eyes blurry from sleep. "W-What?" She asked, looking around her in confusion before landing on Griselda. Sitting up straight, she looked at her teacher, "Ms Griselda? What is it? Is everyone okay?"

Griselda smiled slightly, holding her hand on the cold, bare shoulder, "Everyone's fine Miss Bloom." She assured her, "But you're friends are worried about you."

Bloom frowned, tugging the thin blanket tighter. "Why?"

"You disappeared after dinner last night and you weren't in your room this morning. They thought something had happened to you."

"What?" She asked, before following her teachers eyes to her singlet and shorts, "Oh, I must have fallen asleep."

Smirking, the brunette looked over the frame of her glasses, "Indeed." Straightening up, she cleared her throat, "Now, you need to get dressed so you can eat breakfast in the hall."

Bloom looked at her teacher, then up at her Headmistress, "But what about-"

"She wouldn't want you out here, worrying about her instead of looking after yourself."

Sighing, Bloom nodded and slowly got up. Looking over her shoulder, she hung her head and followed her teacher back to Alfea. When they were inside, Griselda didn't head for the main hall like she expected, but followed her to her room, a gentle hand resting on her back. Slipping into her room, she went straight to her wardrobe and pulled out her favourite jeans and top, wanting nothing more then to go back outside to her Headmistress. Instead, she did as she had been instructed and changed, quickly joining her teacher in the main room.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked quietly, a small frown creasing her brow.

Clearing her throat, Griselda held open the door for the girl, "If I wasn't for the fact that I am now responsible for the running of the school, I would have been out there as well." She explained, smiling down at her student.

Bloom snorted, "I bet you wouldn't have fallen asleep outside in the cold."

Griselda stopped, placing her hand on her shoulder and looked at her, "Maybe," she agreed, "But then again I haven't been fighting for two days straight."

"Still..." She whispered sadly, looking down.

Stepping in front of the red head, she grabbed both her shoulders, "Listen to me Bloom. What you and your friends managed yesterday after fighting those witches is nothing short of amazing. Very few fairies can fight for an hour before collapsing; you did it for two days. It's surprising you even managed to make it back to the clearing after everything you've been through."

Bloom smiled slightly, touched by what her teacher had said. "Thank you Ms Griselda."

Nodding, the brunette pulled back and fixed her glasses, "You're welcome, now come along."

Following, Bloom and Griselda made it to the main hall before Bloom finally spoke up.  
"Ms Griselda?"

Stopping, the taller woman looked at her, "Yes?"

"Can I eat outside?" She asked hesitantly.

Looking over her frames, Griselda gave her a glare, "No."

Bloom sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"You will eat with your friends and then rest," She paused, thinking something over, "If you wish to do so outside, then so be it."

A bright smile spread across Blooms face. "Thank you Ms Griselda."

The stern teacher fought against her own smile, instead giving her a small nod. "You're welcome." She said softly before entering the hall.

Behind her, Bloom smiled and made her way over to her friends.

* * *

Not long later, Bloom was heading back to the clearing, intending to stay there as the rest of the girls tried to find someway to return Ms Faragonda. Getting there, she sat down in front of the tree and explained everything that had happened since her battle with Valtor. It wasn't until she tried to explain why she wasn't with her friends, helping them in their search that she ended up in tears once more.

"I can't-I can't focus knowing that you're out here on your own." She sniffled.

Before she could say anything more, a white hanky appeared in front of her, startling her. Looking up, she wasn't all that surprised to see Griselda standing beside her, hanky in hand. Taking it, she wiped her nose, quietly mumbling, "Thanks."

Nodding, Griselda gave her her typical look over her glasses, "You're welcome Miss Bloom." She said, studying the girl closely, "I believe you can have the next few days off to recover from...everything." She glanced at the trapped Headmistress. "But you must sleep inside, I will not tolerate you staying out and catching your death."

Bloom looked up at her in surprise, quickly nodding her head when a look of annoyance crossed the stern teachers features. "Of course Ms Griselda."

Griselda nodded sharply before thrusting a book towards her, "This is Ms Faragondas favourite, why don't you read it for her." She suggested, turning on her heel sharply. "I have work to do, so don't forget to eat."

As the brunette walked away, Bloom watched her, wondering to herself why she was being...kind to her. When she was finally out of sight, she looked down at the book, not bothering to hide her smile at the title. Opening to the first chapter, she settled back and started reading, "The Nutcracker and the Mouse King..."

That afternoon, after spending all of the morning working on paperwork and grading, Ms Griselda stood up and made her way to the looking glass that she knew Faragonda used to keep an eye on things. Activating it, she focused on Bloom until she saw her in the mirror, sitting exactly where she had left her after breakfast. Sighing, she admitted to herself that she wasn't surprised, but a little disappointed in her student. Turning back to the desk, she wrote out a short note _'I thought I told you to eat.'_ and sent it to Bloom, along with a plate of fruit and a sandwich. Sitting back down, she continued to work, occasionally looking up to see the girl nibbling on the food while she continued to read.

Before Bloom knew it, it was time for dinner, although if it wasn't for Tecna coming to collect her, she would have continued to read by the small fire she had built earlier to stay warm as the night drew closer. Sighing, she stood up and extinguished the fire, promising to continue reading in the morning, before following her friend inside. She didn't want to risk the wrath of the Deputy Headmistress by staying out and not eating. The red head was glad when Tecna didn't speak, but sadly that feeling was quickly dashed when the rest of the group crowded around her to ask her where she's been all day.

Before she could even think to form an answer, Griselda cut through them, directing them into the hall for supper. As she made her way to follow her friends, Bloom felt a hand on her shoulder. "I would like to talk to you after dinner Bloom."

Turning around, Bloom looked up at her teacher, a look of confusion gracing her face, "Of course."

Nodding, Griselda dropped her hand, "Come to Ms Faragondas office when you're ready." Bloom nodded, holding the book tightly to her chest, "Off you go, best not let your friends believe I'm torturing you." She joked, a slight smile turning up her lips.

Smiling back, Bloom relaxed as she was guided into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and with each one, Bloom lost a little bit of her hope for returning Ms Faragonda. She didn't say anything to the others when they spoke at breakfast and dinner, nor did she tell Griselda when she came out each day with lunch for both them. She and her teacher had grown closer over their shared lunches, although since the conversation they had in Faragondas office, Bloom had kept most of her more private thoughts to herself. It wasn't that she didn't trust the stern woman, just that she was emotionally tired since admitting her growing feelings for the Headmistress to her. Up until that point, she had denied it, even to herself. But now, sitting in the shadow of her trapped Headmistress, she tried to focus on the homework that Flora had collected for her. Although she wasn't in her classes, she had decided she would try and keep up with the work she was missing out on. Sadly, she could barely focus on the words she was reading in her textbook long enough to learn anything, her thoughts just continued to turn to her conversation with Griselda and her ever growing feelings. Slamming her book shut, she threw it away, ignoring the loud thump it made as it hit the ground. Leaning back against the trunk, she folded her arms tightly across her chest. Why couldn't she get a hold on her feelings?

Having enough of her repeating thoughts, Bloom stood up, gathered her things and marched back to the school, calling over her shoulder that she'd be back later. She knew the moment she entered the quad that if any of her friends saw her, she would end up interrogated within an inch of her life. She was not in the mood to answer any of their questions, so with that thought in mind, she made her way to her room, intent on making it there as soon as humanly possible and hiding in her bed until dinner. Ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the few girls in the halls, she made it to the dorm in record time. Throwing her books onto Floras bed, she dived into her own and screamed into her pillow. It didn't take her long to tire herself out from her screaming, so before she knew it, she was out like a light.

Unfortunately not that long later, at least to her, she was woken by the sound of the girls crashing into the main room, or judging from the scream that woke her, Stella crashing into the room. Still not feeling up to seeing her friends, she rolled over and pulled her blanket over her head, hoping only Flora would come into their shared room. She knew her friend well, if she thought she was asleep, she wouldn't wake her. Listening carefully, she became confused when everyone wished each other goodnight. Tensing as the door to her room opened and closed, she held her breath, waiting for Flora to go to bed. Thankfully the moment Floras head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. A gift she had that Bloom was rather thankful for now. Waiting just a little bit longer to make sure the rest of her friends were asleep as well, Bloom silently left their bedroom.

Halfway across the main room, Bloom froze at the sound of Stella's voice.

"Not those shoes!"

Sighing in relief as she realised her friend was dreaming, Bloom continued on, ignoring the continued shouts from the dreaming sun fairy. Closing the door behind her, the red head leant back against it for a moment, chest heaving as she tried to get her breathing under control. Shaking her head, she pushed herself up straight and walked down the hallway, remembering the last time she walked around at night. She just hoped she didn't fall asleep out there again. She didn't want to see Ms Griseldas face if she was found asleep under their Headmistress in the cold once more. Feeling herself shiver at even the thought of it, she pushed open the main doors, heading straight for the forrest. Being a full moon, she didn't need to summon a flame to light her way.

Coming to a stop in front of the tree that incased Faragonda, Bloom felt everything come crashing down on her. She was surprised to have made it as far as she did. Falling to her knees, she felt the first of many tears fall begin to fall.

"I'm so sorry Ms Faragonda, I tried so hard, b-but I couldn't stop it." She confessed through her sobs, "I lied to you Headmistress. Last year, it wasn't just the nightmares that were bothering me." She whispered, looking down at the wet grass under her hands, "It was you."

Sighing, the senior fairy curled up against the base of the trunk, "Ever since we kissed after the battle against the Trix, you've taken over my mind. Not a day goes by without me thinking about the kiss, or the one from last year." Looking up at her trapped mentor, she cried, "I have feelings for you, and I can't stop."

As Bloom curled up even tighter at the bottom of the tree, above her, a single drop of water rolled down the curve of Faragondas cheek.

* * *

Some time later, Griselda was awoken by a strange feeling. Getting out of her warm bed, she slipped on her robe and left in search of the cause for her odd feeling. The last time something like this happened, she had walked passed the potions lab moments before it was blown up. She only hoped this time it wouldn't be so bad. She didn't know how, not that she was going to bother trying to figure that out, but she felt as though she was being pulled outside. Her suspicions were confirmed as she stood in front of the still open main doors.

Sighing, she tied the sash of her robe and went outside, making sure to close the door behind her, no need to have half of the school freeze. She knew where she was heading now, having already suspected before she left her room. As it always was, it didn't take her long to make it to the clearing, or to sit beside the slumbering red head. Summoning one of her thicker quilts from her rooms, she wrapped it around the both of them.

"Don't worry Headmistress, I'll protect her." She promised, settling in for a long night.

Above them, the leaves rustled.

* * *

The next morning, Bloom woke up in her own bed with Griselda sitting beside her. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Ms Griselda? What are you doing here?"

Looking up from the book she was reading, Griselda frowned, "Making sure you stay in bed."

"What?"

Sighing, the brunette closed the book and pushed up her glasses, "I once again found you in the clearing."

A bright blushed covered the girls cheeks, "Oh, um..."

Rolling her eyes, the Deputy stood up, the chair she had been sitting on vanishing, "I will over look it one more time as I am also here to tell you that your friends believe they have found a way to return Ms Faragonda."

Immediately Bloom was up and getting dressed, not bother by the fact that the Queen of Detention was behind her. "Where are they? I'm going with them Griselda, so don't try and stop me."

Arching a brow in amusement, the taller woman cleared her throat, "Your friends are in the main hall, no doubt eating breakfast. Afterwards they will be coming to Ms Faragondas office to inform both you and I on what they've found. Is that alright with you Ms Bloom?"

Turning around, Bloom yanked down her top. "Yes, let's go." With that, she spun around and left the room, her teacher following behind her with an amused smile.

* * *

Bloom stood in the clearing with her friends, waiting to see if the water from the willow tree worked. Slowly the tree shrank until nothing was left, and Bloom felt as if the ground below her had given way. However before she could collapse in despair, a puff of purple smoke erupted from the small crack in the ground. As quickly as the smoke appeared, it disappeared. Bloom couldn't help but let out a relieved sob, while Flora and Musa both gasped.

"Ms Faragonda!"

"Girls," The older woman whispered, a smile gracing her lips, "Thank you." As she finished speaking, her vision turned black and she felt her world tilt.

Bloom lunged forward to catch the Headmistress. Holding her close, she looked down at the pale face of the older fairy, worried beyond belief. "Ms Faragonda? Ms Faragonda can you hear?" She called out, touching her cheek lightly.

Faragonda let out a soft moan before opening her eyes slightly. Seeing Bloom above her, she smiled and reached up for the hand that still rested on her cheek. "Bloom." She sighed.

"I'm here," She whispered, "you're safe now." Looking up, she looked at each of her friends, "We have to get her back to Alfea."

They all nodded as Bloom carefully adjusted the pale woman in her arms before standing. They all saw the worry that crossed their friends face as she stood up. Nodding to each other, Flora and Stella flew to the school to tell Ms Griselda and the nurse about Ms Faragonda, leaving the others to protect the fallen Headmistress from any surprise attacks. As they walked, the white haired fairy wrapped her arms around her students neck and positioned her head on her shoulder. It didn't take her long to fall asleep with the even beating of the girls heart under her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing she knew, Faragonda was looking up at the worried faces of Bloom and Ofilia. It took her a few moments to focus on what the nurse was saying, but when she did, what she said made sense. It certainly explained why she was so tired.

"Ms Faragonda has lost a significant amount of weight from not being able to eat, as well as being both physically and magically exhausted."

"What?" Stella asked, her usual look of confusion covering her sharp features.

Sighing, Ofilia looked from Bloom and Griselda, the two closest to Faragonda to the Solarian Princess, "As she wasn't able to ingest the basic nutrients needed, her magic has been the only thing sustaining her It has been keeping her alive."

The girls gasped and looked at their Headmistress with wide and teary eyes. The only ones who didn't react where Bloom and Griselda as they had already thought about the possibility. None the less, Bloom reached out and took hold of the older fairies hand, smiling back at the tired smile she received.

Lying under a light a blanket, Faragonda listened with a half ear as Ofilia explained what she would need to do to recover. She knew that Griselda would inform her of what she would need to do after she was released. With that knowledge, she allowed herself to fall back asleep, her hold on Blooms hand never faltering.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, the room was dark, the only light coming in through the window. Sighing, she stretched out, only to find that her left hand was being held in place. Turning, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Asleep with her head on top of not only her own hand, but Faragondas as well, was Bloom. Watching her for a while, she thought about the consequences of what she was about to do. After everything she had heard while being trapped, she believed there would be no objections from Bloom, but a small voice kept telling her that maybe she was wrong, and that the red head wouldn't like what she planned to do. Sighing once more, she waved her hand, levitating the girl from the uncomfortable chair and on to the bed beside her. The moment she released the girl, she dropped her arm, once more feeling exhausted. Sighing, she weakly wrapped her arm around the girl and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

That morning, the Headmistress woke at dawn as usual. Blinking open her pale blue eyes, she couldn't help but smile. During the night, Bloom had pressed up against her, as close as she possibly could. Watching her, she unconsciously started drawing random patterns on the girls arm. Before she knew it though, her hand had switched from drawing to caressing, each time moving higher. Sighing quietly, she enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin under her fingers. Fully awake now, she focused on the pronounced collar bone peeking out from under the white singlet, automatically moving her hand to trace it as well.

Hearing a soft sigh from the slightly parted lips in front of her, she smiled and moved her hand to her neck, her thumb lightly resting on her pulse point. The steady beating she felt brought her a comfort she didn't know she needed. Reaching up, she cupped her cheek, rubbing her thumb across the prominent bone.

Unknown to the Headmistress, Bloom had woken up when she felt the light touches on her arm, and had simply continued to pretend to be asleep, enjoying the touches. Sighing, she turned into the hand on her cheek, a soft moan slipping out as Faragonda slipped her thumb over her lips.

Smiling, the elder fairy whispered, "Good morning."

Tightening her hold on the slim waist, Bloom mumbled her reply, "Morning." Before readying herself to fall back asleep.

Seeing what the red head was doing, Faragonda shook her head, "Uh-hu, no going back to sleep now, you need to get up so you can get ready for the day." She admonished lightly, brushing back a loose strand of the half-asleep girls hair.

Frowning, Bloom burrowed closer to her, "Classes are cancelled."

"Oh?" The fairy hybrid asked, twirling the same strand of hair around her finger.

"Griselda thought it would be best to let everyone rest for the day." She explained, eyes still firmly shut.

"A wonderful ide-" Before she could finish her thought, she felt Blooms soft lips against her neck in a sweet kiss.

Smiling slightly, Bloom snuggled into the crook of her shoulder, "Go back to sleep." She ordered softly.

"Keep doing that and I'll do whatever you say." Seconds after speaking aloud, a light blush covered her cheeks, she hadn't meant to say that.

Smile widening, Bloom pushed herself up slightly, kissing the base of her neck once more, "Go," she moved to her fast beating pulse, "Back," her jaw, "To," the corner of her mouth, "Sleep." She finally breathed out, hovering just above her parted lips.

Letting out a rather shaky breath, Faragonda nodded her head, "Yes dear."

"Good."

Settling back down, Bloom fell asleep almost immediately, leaving Ms Faragonda to try and calm down enough to even attempt to sleep.

* * *

Later that morning, Faragonda woke to the sound of door to the medical wing opening and closing. As she waited to see who it was, she looked around for Bloom, disappointed when she didn't spot the fiery red head.

"What's this? Still asleep? My my Headmistress, being a tree has certainly changed your no lazing about rule."

Looking up at her smirking deputy, Faragonda smiled and sat up, "I was told to go back to sleep."

"Mm, I suspected as much when Miss Bloom was late for breakfast."

Feeling her face heat up, the older woman cleared her throat and changed the subject, "When can I leave?"

Griselda looked at her over her frames, eyebrow arched, "You are still too weak to go back to work Headmistress."

"Who said anything about work?" She retorted, smiling at the surprised expression on her friends face, "I intend on spending the day reading in my rooms."

Nodding slowly, the brunette crossed her arms, a smirk forming once again, "Very well. Ofilia said you could leave anyhow."

Faragonda glared at the woman, but soon sighed when she continued to smirk at her. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed gracefully, she spoke, "In that case, I will get dressed and go to my rooms."

Nodding, Griselda unfolded her arms, "Of course Headmistress," she said, all traces of playfulness gone, "Your clothes are in the draw next to you."

Smiling at her thoughtfulness, she nodded her head in thanks. Tilting her head in response, Griselda turned sharply and left the semi-blocked off corner. Shaking her head slightly, Faragonda slowly stood up and turned her back to opening of the closed of area, carefully not to move to quickly. Pulling open the draw of the stand next to the bed, she picked up her favourite blouse and skirt, noticing that her stockings were neatly rolled up on top. Placing them on the bed, she quickly removed her night dress and slipped on her blouse, thankful it was long enough not reveal what she wore underneath. Still not turning around, she picked up the first stocking and rolled it up her leg, foot perched on the edge of the chair Bloom had slept in. Not knowing she was being watched, she adjusted the top of the elastic lace before repeating the process with the other stocking.

Behind her, Bloom stood beside the devider, eyes focused solely on the expanse of skin that was slowly being covered. As she adjusted the stocking on her thigh, Bloom swallowed nervously. When the older fairy stepped into her beige skirt, Bloom almost sighed in disappointment. But as she zipped it up, she cleared her throat, gaining the other woman's attention as she looked under the bed for her shoes.

"Bloom," She glanced up, a smile curling up her bare lips, "What are you doing back here?"

Blushing slightly, she watched the tight fitted skirt stretch across her headmistress' posterior. "I-I thought I could get back from breakfast before you woke."

"Oh?"

"Well I'm still tired, and seeing as last night was the best night's sleep I've had in a while, I figured..." She trailed off with a shrug, looking down at the floor.

Nodding along, Faragonda pulled out the first of her shoes, "If that's the case dear, why don't you spend the day with me? I've been ordered to rest for the day, I'd appreciate the company." She suggested as she slipped her foot into the low black heel.

Brightening, Bloom looked up, eyes shining with hope, "Really?"

"Really." She reassured, smiling at her, "Besides, you promised to finish reading The Nutcracker to me."

"You want me to continue reading to you?" Bloom asked, watching as she had trouble with her other shoe. Stepping forward, she crouched down in front of the older woman, gently cupping the back of her calf. Knowing her cheeks were currently the colour of her hair, Bloom didn't look up as she carefully slipped the shoe on.

Grasping hold of the girls shoulder, Faragonda let out a shaky breath, "Y-Yes." She swallowed nervously as Blooms fingers danced across the back of her leg, "You have a wonderful voice."

Looking up through her lashes, Bloom was fascinated by the openness of her expression. Standing up slowly, hand softly skimming over the outside of her leg, Bloom watched her, hand coming to rest on her hip.

Opening her eyes, she hadn't even realised she'd closed them; she looked into Blooms dark blue eyes and licked her dry lips. "I could listen to you," She whispered, leaning in, "All day."


	4. Chapter 4

Lips met in a soft caress. Just like each time before, it was slow, gentle, with hands resting on each other's hips and waists as they reacquainted themselves with the feel of the other. But as Faragondas hand slowly moved up along her ribs, thumb slipping under the edge of the red heads favourite crop top, Bloom couldn't hold back her sigh of pleasure. Pulling back slightly, Bloom looked up at the older fairy, panting. Looking back, Faragonda started to caress the skin under her hand. Slowly moving her thumb back and forth over the rib she could feel, she couldn't help but smile as she felt the girl shiver. She watched as the younger woman let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, tilting her head back just so.

Forcing open her eyes, Bloom looked back into the darkening eyes of her Headmistress. Slowly she moved her hands to cup her cheeks, pulling her in for a much more heated kiss. Surprised at the act, as all their previous kisses were careful, Faragonda reacted on instinct alone. She tightened her hold on the girl, her nails digging into her flesh as she pulled her closer. Moaning at the small amount of pain, Bloom pressed forward, her hips brushing against the Headmistress'. In response to the new contact, Faragonda backed the girl into the bed, pinning her between her and it.

Gasping, Bloom tore her mouth from the fairy-witch hybrid, hands holding tight to the collar of the older woman's shirt. Not wanting to stop, the older woman dipped her head and started kissing along her neck, paying close attention to her rapidly beating pulse point. Hissing softly, Bloom turned and recaptured the headmistress lips, taking advantage of her gasp for air to slip her tongue inside. As the pair duelled for dominance, Faragondas slender hand softly slid down the girls' outer thigh, coming to rest just under the hem of her skirt. But as the girl nipped at her bottom lip, she let out a deep moan before picking the red head up and sitting her on the edge of the bed, automatically moving to stand between her legs. More than happy to comply, Bloom wrapped her legs around the other woman's waist, pulling them flush together.

If it wasn't for the sound of the door to the medical wing slamming shut, Bloom was sure they would have been caught. Fortunately enough for them, Stella was not one for being subtle.

"Ms Faragonda!" She called out as the pair rushed to right themselves, "Ms Griselda forgot to give this to you." She explained as she came around the privacy screen.

Looking down at the young princesses' hand, Faragonda eyed the elegant walking stick, not noticing the weird look Stella was giving her and Bloom. "Thank you for bringing it to me Ms Stella." Holding her hand out, she waited with a patience that could only be gained by years of teaching.

Looking between Bloom and Faragonda, Stella passed the silver cane to the older fairy. When she didn't step back or turn to leave, Faragonda glanced at Bloom before arching her brow at the blonde princess. "Was there something else Miss Stella?"

"Huh? Oh, no." The Solarian princess shook her head, turning around and quickly leaving the room.

At the sound of the doors slamming shut in Stella's hurried escape, Bloom jumped. Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she slowly turned and looked at the Headmistress, silently wondering to herself if the older woman could hear her hammering heart.

Licking her lips, Faragonda turned to her still sitting student. Immediately her eyes were drawn to her hair. Smiling, she stepped in front of her, twirling a lock of the flame red hair around her finger.

"Your hair is quite the sight."

Blushing, Bloom reached up and tried to pay her hair down. "Oh, that would explain why Stella was looking at me strangely." She mumbled, looking down.

Chuckling, the fairy-witch hybrid set her walking stick down next to her and reached up. "Let me dear." She suggested, quickly run her hand through the tangled strands.

When done, she tucked part of her fringe behind her ear, smiling when the girl once again leant into her hand. "You ready to leave dear?"

Opening her eyes, she smiled up at her Headmistress, "Yes, but you're not."

"Oh?"

Reaching behind the Headmistress, Bloom adjusted her collar before straightening up her blouse. As she ran her hands across the silky fabric, she glanced up, hands freezing where they rested at the sight of her darkened eyes. Dropping her hands to her lap, she accidentally brushed the curve of her breast. Biting her lip at the hitch in the other woman's breath, she looked back up through her lashes, surprised to see her copying her move.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath through her nose and focused on calming her racing heart. There was no need to jump the girl again. Especially when they were in a not so private area of the school. Opening her eyes, she looked at the young woman, offering her a small smile.

"Ready now, my dear?" She asked, her voice sounding breather than she intended.

Nodding mutely, Bloom slid off the edge of the small bed, tugging down her skirt before it could bunch up. Glancing up, she felt her cheeks heat up once more at the knowing smirk her Headmistress was giving her. Smiling back shyly, she stepped around the older woman and sauntered to the privacy screen, pausing when she didn't hear the other woman behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Faragonda followed after the girl. Leaning lightly on the walking stick with each step she took, she glanced at the girl walking beside her. She knew Bloom was avoiding looking at her, and while part of her hurt at that, a larger part was amused. Rounding a corner, her musings were cut short as they were stopped by a small group of girls, each smiling widely at her.

"Ms Faragonda!"

"It's great to have you back!"

"We missed you Ms F!"

Smiling at the genuine happiness she could see in her students, she tilted her head in thanks. "Thank you girls, it certainly is wonderful to be back." Swapping the cane to her other hand, she gently placed her hand on the small of Blooms back, delighting in the slight shiver that ran up her spine, "Now why don't you girls go outside and enjoy your day off? It's not often that Ms Griselda gives these reprieves. Enjoy it while you can."

Each girl nodded and walked off, chatting happily as they headed outside. Once they were out of sight, Faragonda turned to Bloom, noting the slight blush colouring her cheeks. "Shall we continue?"

Nodding, Bloom once again started walking; Faragonda easily guiding them to her rooms with her hand resting comfortably on the skin of Blooms back.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the spacious living area, Bloom looked around her, noting the many shelves filled with books, photographs and random items she couldn't even begin to understand. Turning on the spot, scanning the rest of the room, she became aware of all the flowers that sat on almost every flat surface, some even hanging from the ceiling in baskets. Smiling, she decided that all of the flowers were what had made her sneeze upon entering her mentors' rooms.

Thinking of the older woman, Bloom realized she was no longer standing next to her. "Ms Faragonda?" She called, walking to the door on her left.

"Right here Bloom."

Jumping at the closeness of her voice, Bloom spun around, cheeks instantly heating up in embarrassment. "I-I was just looking for you."

Smiling slightly, the Headmistress placed the tea tray she carried down on the setting table in front of the sofa, "In my bedroom?" She asked, laughing lightly. Glancing up, she gestured to the two china cups, "I was in the kitchen making us some tea."

"Tea?" She asked, cheeks still aflame, "With honey?"

Surprised, Faragonda stood up straight from fixing them a cup. "Honey?"

Nodding, a small smile lit up Blooms face, "I like sweet things."

"I'll remember that." Faragonda sat down, picking up her own tea, "Unfortunately I don't have any." At the downcast look on Blooms face, she curled her hand, "So I'll just have to borrow Griseldas," a small jar of honey appearing in her palm. Handing it to her, she smiled.

Sitting down beside the older woman, she looked from the jar to her, "Won't she mind?"

Faragonda shook her head, raising her cup to her lips, "Griselda holds a strong distaste for it."

"So why does she have it?"

"I think she needs sweetening up."

Bloom sat frozen for a moment, watching as Faragonda sat back into the corner of the sofa. When she smiled at her, she relaxed and started to laugh. Settling back further into sofa, the Headmistress watched as Bloom mixed a spoonful of honey into her tea. Smiling happily, she felt the tension in the room dissipate.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later found Faragonda laid out along the sofa, listening intently to Bloom read the remaining chapters of her favourite book from her spot on the floor. After hours of talking and laughing, Bloom had asked if she wanted her to read to her while she rested. Faragonda was happy just sitting and talking with her, but the idea of listening to her soft voice for a while was rather tempting, so she had agreed. Now she rested on her side twirling a lock of Blooms hair around her finger. She had been hesitant to touch the girl after what happened in the medical wing, but she couldn't resist running her hand through the silky strands.

Leaning back against the edge of the red sofa, Bloom read quietly to the older woman, not only enjoying the story but also the sensation of having her hair played with. But the further she fell into the story in front of her, the less she noticed of that around her, barely even remembering to speak aloud. So when she finally closed the book, she was surprised when she didn't feel the calming touch of the older fairy. Placing the book on the table in front of her, she turned around, not all that shocked to find her asleep. Smiling, Bloom stood up and grabbed the thin blanket from where it sat on the back of the sofa, draping it over the sleeping headmistress. As she tucked her in, she felt her stomach rumble and looked at the time, once more surprised to see that lunch was about to begin. Looking down at the peaceful woman, she decided not to go to the hall for lunch. She figured Ms Faragonda wouldn't mind if she made herself something to eat.

* * *

A little while later, Bloom was putting the finishing touches on the two sandwiches she was making when she heard a strangled scream come from the living area. Rushing from the kitchen, she hurried to Faragonda, who was now sitting up, trembling as she frantically searched the room. Sitting in front of her, Bloom gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

"Ms Faragonda?"

"B-Bloom." The Headmistress spoke, her words shaky from not only her trembling, but the intense fear seizing her body, "G-Gone. You w-were gone."

Smiling in hope to calm the older fairy somewhat, Bloom rubbed her hands up and down her arms, "I'm right here. I have you, you're safe." She whispered, unconsciously copying what the other woman had said to her the year before. Slipping in behind her, Bloom manoeuvred until she was sitting between her legs, leaning back against her. "I'm here."

Head jerking in short nods, Faragonda leant back, holding Blooms arms around her tightly as she whispered, "W-Where were you? I w-woke and you were gone."

"I was in the kitchen, making us something to eat." She explained softly, "I thought it'd be better for you if you didn't have to walk across the school for lunch."

The more Bloom spoke, the calmer Faragonda felt, and it showed; her shaking was lessening with each word said. Nodding her head, she allowed her grip to loosen on the girls arms, slowly moving her hands to hold Blooms. For a moment she hesitated, but after a second she deliberately guided the red heads hands up from where they rested on her stomach to her chest, enjoying the feeling of her hands sweeping over her breasts once more. She felt Bloom tense at the intimate touch, but she willed her to relax as she held the small hands over her heart.

Swallowing nervously, Bloom held perfectly still as her hands were hugged to the other woman's chest. She knew that if she were to pull away like she wanted to, the shaken headmistress would withdraw from her, and she didn't want that. She couldn't stand it if she did. So she waited quietly for her to speak. It wasn't until she felt her hands being squeezed that she focused on them; more precisely, what she could feel under them. Her heart. It was beating at a rapid pace, no doubt from the fright she had. Smiling, Bloom relaxed and hugged her tightly, kissing her lightly on the temple.

Looking over her shoulder, Faragonda smiled up at her. "Thank you, Bloom."

Shaking her head, Bloom bent down, lips millimetres from touching the ones in front of her, "No," She whispered, leaning in even closer, "Thank you, Ms Faragonda."

* * *

_For LeaMicheleLove_


End file.
